brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case
|Ages = 8 - 12 |Released = 2002 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode II: Attack of the Clones }} 65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case is a set released in 2002 as part of the LEGO Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones line. The set includes 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I and a plastic Star Wars carrying case. Description The set includes a model of the Slave 1, in green, blue, and white, which were the colours of Jango Fett's Slave 1. The wings are built mostly in sand coloured bricks. A variety of weapons are included in the set. The most prominent of these are the two sets of twin laser cannons at the bottom of the ship, which have the ability to rotate. Directly below the point where the wings are mounted, hidden quad laser cannons can be folded out and deployed (one set on each side). Three sonic mines, in the form of a piece commonly used as a minifigure's head but in transparent orange, are also able to be sent out from the rear of the craft by moving the hinged parts at the bottom part of the back of the ship forward, which forms a hole for them to fall through. Finally, this rendition of the Slave I also has a pair of proton torpedoes which are hidden inside the ship. The back of the craft has a storage container, which is attached to the vehicle magnetically. The two wings are attached to the cockpit area with TECHNIC axles, and both the wings and the cockpit rotate depending on the position of the ship- when in a landing position, the cockpit is horizontal and the wings are positioned to be on the ground, but when in an upright position for flight mode, the cockpit is positioned so that the pilot is looking out of the window, and the wings are perpendicular to the length of the ship. The cockpit area features three control panels, and also one stickered part on each side for extra flight instruments. It has enough room to accomodate both Jango Fett with his helmet on and sitting down and Boba Fett. At the bottom of the ship, just above the twin lasers are storage compartments, one of which is used to store Jango Fett's pistols. On the back of the ship, seven engines are present- three together at the top, and four positioned around the middle area where the storage container can be attached. Also on the back is a sensor dish at the top, and a piece in the same shape as the engines so that the ship is stable when it is in its landing position. The set includes two minifigures- a young Boba Fett, and Jango Fett with a helmet and jetpack piece, two pistols, and a reversible head (one side for his face, the other plain black so that a black visor is seen when the helmet is on). The cargo case is made of black plastic, and has a LEGO Star Wars logo, also in black, on its side. Background While Jango Fett was at his home on Kamino, Obi-Wan Kenobi came to find him for the murder of Zam Wesell and attempted murder of Senator Amidala. Jango Fett escaped in the Slave I and went into an asteroid field, but Obi-Wan followed him. A chase in the asteroid field followed, with Jango Fett eventually reaching Geonosis, but Obi-Wan followed him. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 7153-1.png 7153-2.png|The Slave 1 See also ;Other sets containing the Slave I * 7144 Slave I (2000, Star Wars Classic) * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I (2002, Star Wars Episode II) * 4487 Mini Jedi Starfighter & Slave I (2003, Star Wars Mini) * 6964 Boba Fetts Slave I (2004, Star Wars Classic) * 6209 Slave I (2006, Star Wars Classic) * 8097 Slave I (August 2010) External links * Slave I on Wookieepedia Category:Star Wars Category:60000 sets Category:2002 product collections Category:Bonus Packs Category:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:65000 sets